


More Than She Bargained For

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's watching them sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than She Bargained For

She walks into the Pilots’ bunkroom and stops to stare.  The CAG and Starbuck are lying in his rack asleep, stripped down to tanks and underwear, shoulder to shoulder as if they fell asleep stargazing or something.  As she watches, one of Starbuck’s feet falls off the other, and she makes a face without waking up.  Everyone’s exhausted, and these two pick up more shifts than anyone else - they never spare themselves when it comes to filling a work shift anywhere.

There is no one else in the bunkroom, so she quietly dogs the hatch and pulls out a chair - this is a rare opportunity to see these two larger-than-life people at their most vulnerable, and she doesn’t want to be interrupted.

It’s fascinating, even though they’re sleeping, the way they are in each other’s spaces.  They’re so comfortable with each other - almost as if there aren’t two spaces between them, but just one - StarbuckandApollo space.

Then, as if they synchronized it ahead of time, Starbuck begins to curl to her side, and Apollo curls with her, his arm going naturally around her, her hand naturally falling to his, their fingers twining.  Starbuck murmurs in her sleep, a pleased sound, and pulls Apollo’s hand up to her shoulder and under her cheek and snuggles back into him with a little unStarbuck wriggle.  His arm tightens, and the other snakes under her neck and tightens against her and his other arm, like he’s going to stand between her and anything, even in his sleep.

Apollo kisses Starbuck’s hair, just above her ear, and she makes that sound again, only more rumbly this time - apparently pleased in a different way.  She’s beginning to wonder if maybe she should stop watching before this strays into dangerous territory, and then it does and there’s no way she’s going to stop looking.

Starbuck stretches her head further forward, leaving her neck bare to Apollo, and their joined hands move down her body, skimming over Starbuck’s breast then down to her lower belly where they both spread their fingers wide.  He nuzzles her ear and her neck, she does that wriggle again, and his leg pushes hers forward, tightening their hands against her belly at the same time, so she’s pressed back into him.  Then _he_ makes that pleased sound, and _godsdamn_.  The two of them are asleep, just rubbing on each other, and it still may be the hottest thing she’s ever seen. Or heard.

She’s never gonna be able to look at these two the same way again.

She’s about to stand up, pull the curtain closed on his rack and leave the room when their hands move further down and she’s mesmerized by the vision - hands skimming back and forth on Starbuck’s belly, then pushing into her panties, still connected like there’s only one hand.  She can’t actually see anything, but she can tell when their hands reach their goal, because Starbuck lets out this _Uh_ that is soft and sexy and surprised.

The fingers under Starbuck’s panties are delving deeper, the knuckles in high relief under the material, and Starbuck is crooning, there’s no other way to describe it.  There’s just this constant low sound coming from her.  

Starbuck’s hand pulls out of her panties and reaches back to grab at Apollo’s hair and pull his head toward her.  He grunts in surprise and pushes his knee farther between her legs, and with that, it’s so much easier to see exactly where his hand is.  Starbuck is still pulling at his hair, and Apollo grumbles in her ear and bites her.   _Holy frakkin’ frak!_

It looks like he stops moving his hand in her panties, and he growls at her, and right at that moment, Starbuck stiffens and lets out this series of _ohs_ and then a _Leeee_ it’s obvious she’s coming all over the hand still hard in her underwear. _Sweet Lords of Kobol.  If this is what they look like asleep....OK just get up now and leave._

This time, she actually listens to herself and manages to get up.  She doesn’t take the time to pull the curtain across Apollo’s bunk, but she carefully and quietly closes the hatch and hangs a towel over the wheel.  Then her shaky legs carry her down the corridor to the head.  She’d be using this to get herself off for maybe _years_ , starting right now.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Did We....?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809842) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
